


DRABBLE: Self-Glorification (Snape/Draco)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we fight not for our own self-glorification but to save those we love. Even if it means selling our souls in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Self-Glorification (Snape/Draco)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> I haven’t written in years so I thought I’d get back into it through these drabbles. Written for my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing tqpannie based on the prompt: "they fought not merely for self-glorification but for the common good".

The Dark Lord commanded their presence and before entering the large hall in Malfoy Manor, Severus sought to speak with the young man alone. 

“Mr. Malfoy. A word,” he whispered in the young blond’s ear before guiding him away from his parents at the door to the large hall. Lucius’ hair while combed, lay flat against his skull, a face haggard from his time in Azkaban devoid of any emotion but fear. He stared unblinkingly at the wooden door as Severus walked away with his son.

“It’s too late,” Draco whispered. “I have taken the Mark and I’ve agreed to the task. There is nothing to discuss.” He spoke to his shoes, the pompous Slytherin student no longer present. In his place, the quiet, scared young man, Severus had begun to care for.

“There is no need for bravado nor is there place for it now.” Severus hissed, pulling the young man’s arm toward him to expose the Dark Mark pulsing on the young man’s forearm. “But this is also not the time for foolish, self-gratifying actions, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Self-gratifying? Do you really think I have agreed to this murderous plot for my own pleasure? There is nothing to be gained by this act. I see that.” His eyes shone with unshed tears and his voice quivered at the words. Severus’ heart broke a little more that day. “But I have to do this. Not for myself,” he whispered before raising his eyes to meet the Potions Master’s. “For them.”

Standing tall, shoulders back, the young Malfoy walked past his parents, shoved the heavy doors open and entered the Hall where the Dark Lord waited. Severus knew there was nothing he could do and he hated himself a little more that day.


End file.
